Criminal of Love
by ConfinedSecret
Summary: Rated for later.....I suppose..Nehoo...It's about a crime and Hermione sent to Azkaban and comes back some years later trying to get her life back in order and take wut's rightfully hers, namely Draco and Alec :D pweez R&R...Prologue short sorry..1st chap
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
"You silly little girl. Do you actually think he loves you? What is love? Nothing but weakness. That child is worthless. It shall die as the same for you." Lucius told with much malice and venom. Hermione seethed with anger at the older wizard. Her blood boiled and her eyes blazed. Her hair unruly and matted down to her head with sweat, clothes ripped and soiled in sweat, blood, and dirt. She stared to the side where a young blonde man laid unconcious holding a child closely to his chest. She stared back up to the older man.  
  
"WEAKNESS?!? LOVE IS WEAKNESS?!? It's power....Something you will never be able to hold. Love is more powerful than anything in the world. It's the most valuable thing compared to any amount of riches in the world. HE does love me..More than you can ever know. You're scared..."   
  
"Scared?" He chuckled as he interupted her. "That's preposterous! I am scared of noth..."  
  
"No, you are scared! Scared of the fact that he's BETTER and More POWERFUL than you have or ever will be. He hasn't degraded the family name he upheld it but gathered more respect for it!" She spat, "Witches and Wizards now look at it not with fear and suspicions of the dark arts. They look at it with much more...as a name that helped save the world from the Dark Lord one of which with the utmost respect as the name POTTER. You Lucius Malfoy give Malfoy a bad name!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! Insolent little whench. Say goodbye to your child and your so calle..."   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione screamed. A bright green light engulfed her sight as Lucius' yell of pain and defeat ceased. He fell, a lifeless corpse, to the ground. Stiff unmoving and abnormally pale. Hermione let out a heavy breath. Her body trembled as she stared around the dark and mucky dungeon. She took one last look to Lucius before she made her way, tiredly, over to Draco and the small infant in his arms.   
  
She held them both in an embrace before leaving the dungeon with a small 'pop'.   
  
A/N~ MERLIN, HELP ME!!! I kno, I kno..Another fic. I can't seem to help it. I'm so sorry. I know I really shouldn't be writing this but I couldn't help it. DAMNIT. CURSE ALL MY CREATIVE JUICES THAT ARE GIVING ME IDEAS FOR STORIES. heh..Ok.....see here's the deal. Demented is on hold till summer coz..well that fic is gonna be long. Satan's Whores is in the process. And the other one..I don't think i'ma continue it but I'unno...Prolly repost the whole thing. Nehoo. This is gonna be my goal for the time being. This is most likely gonna be short. And prolly kinda sappy. I'm not sure. I was struck with this idea one night and it never let me go until i wrote it. Um....this is a short chap but it's only the prologue. I'm already half way thru the 1st chap so hopefully it's done by tommorrow. Nehoo, I hoped you like this start. ~_^ please review and Tell me what you think so far. Give me some ideas also. I already have the main plot and stuff but I'm goin to need help on the way.   
  
Ciao,  
  
Sandra 


	2. The Release

`  
  
Chapter 1: The Release  
  
A woman, at the age of 26, stepped out, from the portal in which she came, into the bright light of the sun. She took in her surroundings and adjusted her eyes. For 9 years on an island with nothing but dull yellow/orange flames, your sight becomes quite blurry and sensitive. Hermione took in a deep breath of the fresh, outdoor air. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the thought of freedom. She was abruptly jerked from her free thoughts as an insistant tapping hit her left shoulder.   
  
An elderly Wizard with purple eyes and a hooked nose held out a couple of parcels to her. She gingerly took it from his grasp. "Ms. Granger? These parcels contain some coins, your wand, and a letter from Albus Dumbledore. The Knight Bus shall arrive in 5 minutes. It will take you to Hogwarts and you are then to meet Dumbledore. Welcome back to the Wizarding World, Ms. Granger, and good luck." He said curtly before turning back and vanishing from sight.  
  
Albeit startled, Hermione tried to procees all this information. She then looked down into her hands and hesitantly opened the box, in which held her wand. She then plucked the wooden instrument from it's confines. Taking on a better grip she examined it. Relearning all the curves and right places.  
  
Teakwood 7 1/2 inches, dragon heart-string. As she was about to try out a charm, a large purple bus came to a halt in front of her. Hermione then walked into the bus immediately taking a bed and falling into the first fitful rest in 9 years.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
A tall, handsome young man in his mid 20's, stalked down the halls of Malfoy Manor. He was in the West Wing and could here audible shrieks of terror and playful laughter of a child. As he neared the open door he could make out a young woman atop a chair holding on for dear life. He chuckled to himself at the whole ordeal. A young boy walked toward her with a Magical Trick's for Children wand in his hand as it shot out absurd sparks and snakes slithered across the floor. Straitening his carriage, Draco burst into the room.  
  
"ALEC!" The young boy froze in his tracks. He slowly turned around and placed an 'innocent' smile on his devilishly handsome face. Draco slightly shook his head, his eyes glimmered with fatigue, laughter, and graveness. He turned to the young miss that had finally climbed down from the high chair. She straightened her self and stood straight for the Master of the house.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry for this behavior." he apoligised to the Nanny,"He's a young boy. I thought he would have had more sense than this but...I guess I underestimated the boy." He then turned a penetrating stare at his son. "If you will follow me, I will hand you your pay for the week and an extra bonus for this... behavior. Your belongings shall be awaiting in a carriage out front." Draco then gave one last look to his son then turned in a flurry of black silk. The nanny could only but nod meekly and follow him.   
  
Alec just let out a sigh and laughed. He gave a two finger salute to the retreating form of the 'ex-nanny' and fell to the ground in a peal of laughter, the only thing on his mind ^Meeting with father!^ He groaned inwardly and got up to get ready.  
  
Draco sat at his desk in the study. He steepled his hands atop the desk as the door, he faced, opened slowly and a dirty blonde head stuck through the opening. Draco chuckled lightly as the young lad sat in a chair in front of him.  
  
"Alec," He said exasperately,"This is the 4th nanny this month. One for every week. I can't have you making havoc for the poor witches. You practically frightened them to death. You know your grandmother and Lexinda will be back in September. They can't be here all the time and I need someone to watch over you while I'm working. They will only be with you while I'm at work and after that it will be just us. Now can we make a de..."He was cut off as an extravagant woman with a slender body, vulumptuous curves, thin blood red lips, and sweepingly long ebony hair made her entrance into the study. Her beautiful olive skin shone in the dim torch lights gloriously.  
  
"Olivia..I wasn't..."  
  
"Draco, darling. I missed you." She glided over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a soft kiss upon his lips. As they pulled apart Draco regained his composure and ability with speech.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you. I thought you would have to stay in France for two weeks on business?" He said stiffly.  
  
"Oh," she waved her black gloved hand nonchalantly,"It went explicantly well and everything fell in order earlier than planned." She took a sip of her wine that she taken off a trey a house elf carried.  
  
Alec just sat in the tall backed, leather chair and stared at the whole seen rolling his eyes at the Witch. His father, sitting back down, looking more exhausted then ever and listened to the self absorbed woman drone on about her trip.   
  
Alec didn't like Olivia much. She was a bit to...gorgeous, if that even made sense. She was in the fashion business and recently Draco's new "Mistress." Alec never really understood the type of woman his father brought home. He just knew they never really lasted long and the woman were floozies or too, bossy and self absorbed. The stereotypical aristocratic pureblood's or wealthy witches.  
  
Olivia, though, was already planning her move into the manor. She was easing herself in slowly but surely. Alec could see right away that she was a gold digger. After the Malfoy name and fortune, also for the irresistable Draco Malfoy's charm and looks.  
  
Alec knew his father didn't love her. He really hasn't loved since his mother. Alec had never actually met his mother. He knew plenty about her though. She was a Gryffindor, born from muggle parents, quite the bookworm, extremely clever, she was beautiful, and many other facts. Draco never kept anything from Alec. He knew about his muggle heritage and often visited his mother's family over holidays and such. Therefore he lived in both world's and loved every bit of it except for the fact of his mother's absents.   
  
Nobody really knew what had happened to her. Just that, after she had killed Lucius and saved Draco and himself, she disapeared. It was all hushed. No one knew of her disapearance and didn't even know if she was deceased or living. But Alec had a feeling that she was alive, somewhere she was alive. He always felt as if she was there watching him. It was hard to explain but he just knew. Alec came back from his reverie about his mother and turned his attention to the adult's in front of him.   
  
"May I be excused to my room now? I want to finish that new book I had gotten by post from Grandmother Narcissa." Draco turned to the young boy and sparsley smiled. The boy reminded him of Hermione so much. It was uncanny. Draco gave a short nod and the young chap was on his way out the door.  
  
"So, are you going to take me up on that offer for dinner tomorrow?" Olivia's deep feminine voice broke in. Draco looked up into her face curiously then relisation dawned on him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. I promised Alec and the Granger's that we would come for an outing." Olivia scoffed at this. Draco looked at her sternly," I made a promise and I intend on keeping it. It has been planned out for some time now and I cannot and will not back out now. Just because his mother is no longer with us does not mean that he doesn't have the right to meet and see his other family. He deserves to know and I will not hide that fact." Olivia looked taken aback but quickly recovered.  
  
"Calm down, Draco. I meant know offense...on purpose. It's just..well, they're muggles and he's such a wonderful child. I'm not sure he shoul..." She drifted off as Draco stood abruptly.  
  
"This conversation is over. I will see you tomorrow, Olivia. Until then, Goodbye." Olivia clucked her tongue and sighed. She grabbed her things and walked through the door, in which Draco held open. "I wish you weren't such a hot head, Draco. You need rest. I forgive you for now. I understand it has been tiring lately. I shall see you tomorrow." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left with the click of her heels against the stone floor. Her expensive violet robes billowing around her and her hips moved graciously with her steps. Draco let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. Turning around and headed to his chambers to resign for the night.  
  
^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^##^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^##^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
Hermione stood in front of the large castle known as Hogwarts. She looked up at the mammoth building and inhaled heavily. Gathering her courage, she lifted her fist and was ready to knock upon the castle doors when it opened to the face of........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N~ Dun! Dun! duunnn! lol....heh...sorry for that.....for a chapter this short it took quite awhile..Reason being that....well...Exams were this week and I hardly had time to look over this...I've been studying and whatnot...nehoo.....here it is...I hope you enjoyed...Um......thanx for reading and pleez review..it helps alot and makes me wqant to update more than ever...so um......toodles and don't forget to press that purple button down there.........~_^  
  
Ciao,  
  
~Sandra~ 


End file.
